


Nobody could have expected that

by CruelisnotMason



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slow Build, haru is suddenly the straightest boy ever, makorin for the win, sad and maybe a little bit depressing, teenagers and their damn feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/pseuds/CruelisnotMason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Eventually one of you will end up with each other“, Nagisa always told Makoto, „And the other one will be crying like there is no tomorrow.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nobody could have expected that

Nobody could have actually expected that.

Everybody in their little circle was always watching what was going on between the love triangle – Rin, Haru and Makoto. They (which includes Nagisa, Rei and Sousuke as the only people who actually cared if there would be some sort of relationship evolving) would examine carefully how the three of them would fight or console each other – or hang out with each other.

„Eventually one of you will end up with each other“, Nagisa always told Makoto, „And the other one will be crying like there is no tomorrow.“  
Makoto knew – he knew not only what Nagisa feared and what he feared as well - it was not only the deep bond he and the other two swimmers would loose, a profound friendship was as well on stake. When one of them would actually get in a relationship with the shy and silent Haruka, the other one's world would be torn apart.

Makoto knew – he knew that deep in his heart there was always kept the pure love for his childhood friend. More than everyone else he knew that this feeling would never stop.  
But Makoto, the young boy with the big shoulders and the even bigger heart knew as well that he wasn't the only one who bore those feelings. His friend Rin, a guy that suddenly appeared one day in their primary school and started following Haru wherever he would go, had those feelings as well.

It frightened Makoto to suddenly know someone besides him that tried to understand Haruka but failing miserably at it. At least he was the one who could always challenge the blue haired boy.  
While Makoto almost never got Haru to respond to him, it was clearly different when this fresh and funny guy was around him who made him angry, who made him think and who made him laugh.  
One day Makoto confessed.  
Rin was not so surprised to have him being in love with Haru, since he knew how much he loved him himself, to be precisely since the day he first saw him. In his eyes it was only a matter of time since the situation would collaps and while promising to try to maintain the friendship if things would change for them, neither of them could actually believe to remain like they were before.

The situation went on even worse when Nagisa one day pressured Haru to tell him where he went on the weekend. The green haired guy's world stopped for a moment when his one true love told his friends that he went on a date. It was not only that he told them but how he told them – with a slightly irritated face and a blush on his cheeks.  
This was serious, Makoto thought and smiled brightly. „I hope she's a nice girl, Haru.“  
Haru looked at Makoto as if he could find something in his face, then looked to the side without answering.  
„Ah, I have to message my mother back, I'm just going outside for a moment“, Makoto said as he stood up slowly and left the room.  
He could barely understand what he felt right now, but he knew that he had to tell one person.

**Makoto:**  
_Hey Rin.  
He went on a date..._

**Rin:**  
_Wat  
who do you even mean_

**Makoto:**  
_Haru-chan, he went on a date with a girl on the week-end._

It took several seconds til Rin replied.

**Rin:**  
_…...hes straight?!!_  
**Makoto:**  
_...Seems like it_

**Rin:**  
_….u are not kidding me, right? to make me give him up or anything, right makoto?_

**Makoto:**  
_No, I really don't..  
Anyway, I have to go back to them, otherwise it's suspicious. Bye, Rin._

 

With the last message he closed his mobile phone, took a deep sigh and grabbed the doorknob without any attempt to actually open the door. He clearly had no idea how to face Nagisa and Haru right now.  
Another deep breath and he opened the door anyways, entered the room and smiled kindly at the Haru's suspicious face. „I think it's kind of late now, I will head home", he declared and hugged Nagisa who hold him for a little longer than necessary before he proceeded to put his shoes on.

His shoulders sank helplessly when he went to the front door again – having Haru following him.  
This time he did not even bother to ask if Haru would go home, too – normally he would even in the case he knew that Haru would walk home. It was something they always did, but he felt like he could not bring the strength up to act as usual.

When they walked home neither of them talked and as they said goodbye, Makoto swallowed heavily. They said goodbye every day when they parted but it never felt this weird before. Makoto felt like he would say goodbye to his bittersweet feelings of love that weighed so much on his broad shoulders that he imagined it was not him but his 10 year old self who had, all the time, to carry it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahh. I kinda like Makorin though I ship very much Rinharu xD  
> I mean Makoharu and Rinharu are like the most obvious ships  
> But I think the idea of neither of them getting who they actually want is kind of a real situation. Like everyone ships either Rinharu or Makoharu so it would be kinda funny if neither would happen and Haruka turns out to be the straightest one :DD  
> Yeah. Funny & kind of heartbreaking D;
> 
> I'm actually no english native speaker but I try my best. So if you see mistakes you can tell me :3
> 
> I hope you look forward to the next chapter!


	2. The Need for Someone to Console

The next day he woke up, Makoto hoped it was all just a dream. He came as far as to hope his whole life was a dream and his love for Haru too, but the more he wished the more it pained him to keep thinking about what had happened.

A few weeks ago they had their last day of school so Makoto did not need to get up this early. He tried to sleep in late a few times but since he woke up at seven o'clock straight he didn't fight the habit his body honestly could not abandon.

He showered, put clothes on and went downstairs where his family sat on the table chatting happily about today's plans. The twins still had to go to school but managed their journey to Iwatobi Elementary School well on their own – Makoto sometimes jokingly told them how they would not need him anymore.

„That's sooo not true, Onii-chan!“, they would cry out in fear that their precious brother would be sad about being left behind, „We still need you even now when we can sometimes handle things on our own!“

Makoto honestly felt relieved hearing his younger silblings talk like that. So he _was_ still needed.  
He poured himself a cup of tea and glanced on his phone. There was no new message. He didn't expect Haru to message or phone since he barily used his' and they were almost neighbours, but he had expected that their would be some messages from Rin, since yesterday must have crushed him as hard as Makoto. Rin's a crybaby, Makoto thought, I wonder why he doesn't send any messages.

Even if they were love rivals, Makoto thought, they continued being friends. Was there a friend who would console Rin?  
Drinking a sip of his green tea, Makoto messaged Nagisa.

 

**Makoto:**  
 _Did you get a message from Rin?(7:43)_

_I hope he's okay (7:44)_

_Do you think he would call if he wouldn't be okay? (7:44)_

_Maybe we should visit him..or one of us.. (7:45)_

 

Suddenly being aware of the earliness Makoto stopped texting Nagisa impatiently and picked up eating, but his phone vibrated several minutes after. His family had already left for school or work and Makoto sat alone at the kitchen table, eating peacefully and reading the new message.

**Nagisa:**  
 _Makoto-chan...it's early.._

Makoto smiled sorrily at his phone. He really had thought nothing of it.

**Makoto:**  
 _I'm really sorry, Nagisa..I was kind of worried.._

 

**Nagisa:**  
 _yeahyeah youre alwas worried abmut other pple, Makoto-chan!!! but did it occur you that you should worry abotu yrself?_

Makoto grinned at the improper spelling Nagisa used. It happened when he was sleepy. Also he was touched how Nagisa told him to worry about himself, but he couldn't help his feelings. After all, Rin was in the same boat as him.

**Makoto:**  
 _I can't keep worrying only about myself (7:59)_

_I think he must be very sad right now_

He waited good twenty minutes till Nagisa replied again, so in the meantime he cleaned up the kitchen.

**Nagisa:**  
 _If youre that worried you can go visit him! I think of something for Haru-chan so he has to accompany me and Rei-chan! This will be fun!_

 

Makoto wasn't so sure if this was a good idea. He also heavily doubted that this was just a selfless offer from Nagisa's side.  
Without having anything to do, Makoto settled on the couch and turned on the TV. The unfamiliar silence in his house made him think even more.  
The sudden thought that he never visited Rin on his own before rose in his mind and he couldn't came up with an answer why it was like this.

They were both swimmer and friends on top. And they both were...

Makoto tried to distract his mind from thinking. This trail of thought...he never was sure about this anyways. Maybe it was just this one friend he was attracted to. Also he had no absolute knowledge about this thing concerning Rin.

He decided to give him a call this noon.

___

But when he took his phone to search for Matsuoka Rin in his phone book there was an incoming call. The phone he let go of because he was startled at this very moment rang loudly on the living rooms floor before he picked it up. Since the number on the display wasn't familiar he didn't know who called him.

„Hello?“  
„Yo“  
„...Who is there?“, Makoto asked curiously.  
„....tch..It's Rin! Makoto who would have thought you can forget my voice?“  
„....Ahh...sorry Rin! I didn't know the number so I wasn't prepared. I wanted to cal..“, but Makoto stopped, listening to the silence on the other end, „Nevermind. Everything alright?“  
He heard Rin inhaling soundly.  
„..Do you want to come over?“  
„What?“  
„You know, I'm currently at my mothers and sisters house. I'm calling with their phone. Gou went out with friends and my mum works late so I thought maybe we could do something.“  
Makoto didn't say anything at first. Maybe Rin had the same thoughts he had? Rin was thinking very much of his friends even when he didn't show it. Makoto was touched that he had thought of him the same way he had about Rin: Sad and alone without anyone to talk. Well there was Nagisa and Rei but..  
„Makoto?“, Rin was asking impatiently. It ripped his friend back to reality.  
„I think it would be a nice idea, Rin. Should me and Har..“, he stopped, took a breath and rephrased his sentence: „Should I bring something?“  
„Maybe something to eat. 6 o'clock?“  
„Yeah. See you then.“  
„Goodbye.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, I think this time there are many mistakes D: I hope you like the chapter. As you may notice it's very slowly progressing!:D


	3. We maybe should not do this

 

Rin was nervous. When was the last time Makoto had come over alone? He couldn't remember. Makoto's message from yesterday had stuck in his head since he had received it. The whole morning he tried to figure out what to do. How he could steal Haru from this girl and return the things to how they have been before.  
That would require to tell Haru how he felt – Rin blushed and punshed his cushion – like hell would that happen.

That bastard! If someone would ask Rin what exactly he could see in a person like Haru, Rin would maybe say that he liked his gorgeous swimming. But was this enough to call it love?  
No. Since he was a little kid he had found interest in that dull looking blue-eyed kid that rarely spoke and when he did it seldom was something that made much sense. The red haired boy could not explain those feelings for Nanase Haruka – it did not matter how much he told himself how boring and uninteresting this particular friend was, he could never really believe it himself. In his heart grew true love for his cool expression, his quiet self, his ridiculous love for Mackerel...

There were actually too many things he loved about him.  
„Shit“, he cursed and smashed his poor cushion into the corner.  
The reality was, there was too much to love about him and he couldn't stop himself from wanting to be by his side, even when he could never know about his feelings.

 

Rin thought about Makoto, too. He did not message him again after he said goodbye yesterday evening and besides all his anger Rin felt pity for him as well. Makoto, like Rin always assumed, was even closer to Haru, knew all his feelings and thoughts and spent much more time with him than Rin ever could. Makoto must be hurt too.

He somehow still couldn't believe it that things again, would change. Since the thoughts about future and graduation had lingered in the back of his head he accepted that there would be things that were inevitable. The imagination of solemnly saying good bye never hurt his feelings as much as the thought that Haru would establish a relationship with a tiny cute girl.

In the morning Rin slept late. This was quite unusual for him. His mother carefully asked if everything was alright and he responded that he felt a little bit sick. Bringing tea and soup to his room an telling Rin should ask if there was something he needed, she left him home alone and soon went to work.  
Walking around through his mother's house carrying a big blanket he felt restless.  
He had to talk to somebody. 

Makoto was the last person he wanted to disturb right now, so he thought about Nagisa, Gou, Sousuke, Ai, but was not so sure he seriously wanted to talk with any of them about his feelings. Nagisa had since long ago predicted that either Makoto or him would end up crying – and ironically both of them were more than in the position to cry.

He decided to message Rei and ask him how his butterfly was going. There was definitely a need of distraction.  
Rei answered proudly how he envolved and envolved and how gorgeous his swimming became and Rin honestly congratulated him.  
This. Wasn't. Working.

It was already noon when an idea struck him. Why hadn't he thought of that before?  
Rin walked hastily to the house phone and wanted to dial a number but couldn't remember a cipher so he searched in his pockets for his mobile phone.  
However he didn't think about how he could simply call from his mobile phone instead of tipping Makotos number in the house phone and called with an exited heart beating in his chest.

_________

 

„Makoto! Come in!“, Rin excitedly waved the tall man to come into his house and left him the door open. Makoto did not know what he expected but it sure wasn't Rin happily waving at him. He had been a crybaby. hadn't he?

„I bought something to eat“, he said as he walked through the door, closing it behind him. „Sorry for the intrusion.“  
„Ahh, I'm starving“, he heard Rin say from the kitchen. Glasses clung against each other and there was some rustling and door clapping before Rin came back with some plates and cups.

„I also bought something!“, Rin declared while grinning brightly. „Look here!“ Makoto followed his pointing finger and looked back to his red haired friend with a shocked expression.  
„Rin, we are underaged!“, Makoto yelled. How could he even buy that stuff?  
„Yeah and therefore it will be so much more fun!“, Makoto could not avoid to stare at his big smile. This was really not what he had in mind when he came over.

„.....I don't want to drink anything..“, Makoto said and Rin looked at him, less exited. He clearly could see that Makoto had dark circles under his eyes. He never had looked that awful before.  
„Well. Let's eat first“, Rin said and took one of the boxes Makoto had brought.

They ate and spoke about little things that happened in their past week when they didn't see each other and more than unimportant details of their lifes.  
Neither of them wanted to approach the topic directly so they figured it was just a nice time together speaking about anything. When they went to watch a movie Rin put two cushions on the couch in the living room and asked if Makoto was comfortable. They were silently watching a film with lots of water in it when Rin started talking again first.

„Do you think there is another chance he might magically turn gay?“, Rin asked in a low voice.  
Makoto was caught off guard and looked helplessly to Rin, then smiled content.  
„I don't think so, Rin“, he answered. In the movie someone jumped into the water.

„But I can't believe he suddenly found a girl, I mean, maybe he likes both? ..I think we should find out.“  
Makoto smiled but shook his head. „I don't know. I don't want to make him unhappy.“  
„But I don't think he would be unhappy with you“, Rin insisted.

Makoto felt flattered and blushed but said nothing for a few minutes before he sighed.  
„I don't think he would be unhappy with you as well...if he was gay.“  
Rin smiled sadly and continued watching the movie.  
____

 

„I really don't think we should do this..“  
„Why not? I don't think anything bad could happen“, Rin told confidently when he popped the first bottle, „Give me your cup.“  
He carefully filled it with liquor and repeated the process with his own cup.  
„Just a little bit. It will be funny“, Rin grinned and took a splatter movie out of the cupboard as they got back to the living room.


	4. Drown your sorrows

While Rin had insisted a few times that Makoto should join him drinking, he told in the same sentence the exact opposite – Rin wanted to drink alcohol but he didn't want to push Makoto into something _he_ didn't want to. Makoto had a modest smile on his lips when he declined and they started to talk about several things when at one point Makoto eventually grabbed one bottle of beer and opened it clumsily. 

„I told you, Makoto“, Rin said and his voice already seemed different from usual, „You don't have to drink - it's okay when I'm doing it alone.“  
But Makoto smiled sadly and shrugged. „It's no fun if you have to drink alone, isn't it, Rin-chan?“, he said slightly teasing and took a first sip of something that he really didn't like. How could so many people drink something like this? It didn't taste like anything he had ever drunk before.

They sat on the couch again, bottles lined up on the couch table in front of them. Rin had put another DVD in the DVD Player since the movie they had watched until a few minutes ago already had finished.  
„What are we watching now?“, Makoto curiously asked. He took sip after sip from the bottle and hoped he would not actually taste anything again if he just gulped it just fast enough.

„I think you might like it“, Rin said with a sly smile. He got drunk way to quickly, Makoto thought and didn't question the movie choice any further.  
His red haired friend settled down on the couch next to him, a little bit too close.

Makoto picked something else from the couch table to regain his personal space. After Rin had come back from Australia he had a huge change of character – but after a while Makoto had realized that Rin never changed completly. 

He acted angry and bossy when he came back but this didn't change the fact that he had been just as clumsy with lack of self confidence like any other teenager. Makoto had soon seen through it and was glad that in the end, Haru could help Rin to become the person he was now: Nice and loyal to his friends, sometimes sassy but more of an adult than the Iwatobi boys altogether.  
Still, Makoto thought, he often was unpredictable.

„Makoto“, said Rin with a deep voice, quite earnest trying to make him focus on his accompany again, „Did you ever tried to kiss him?“  
Makoto gave him a suprised look. He seriously thought about it for a few seconds because he could not be too sure that he never would have tried to get close to Haru in the 15 years they really have known each other.

„Never“, he finally said and Rin took a relieved breath before saying: „I did.“  
The big green haired boy felt big splints of jealousy in his breast and held his breath. 

„I asked him to go to the Samezuka pool after practice. At the weekends there is like no one around because they take a break or return home for a couple of days. I wanted to ask him on a date and I was so happy when he agreed. But he did not see it as a date. It was so dumb. We swum and than sat at the pool and I leaned in and..“, Rin couldn't end his story.

„Enough.“, Makoto interrupted in a rough voice. He didn't want to hear this. Even knowing that Haru did not feel what they both felt, it was kind of tough to listen to Rin. Makoto normally would have played along and just listened and smiled, but now he didn't. He wondered if he got a little bit drunk himself.

Seeing Makoto like this, Rin felt a little bit ashamed but could not explain why it was the only thing he felt right now.  
He laughed loudly when he continued the story, ignoring that Makoto didn't want to hear it at all.  
„And then this dumb piece of shit suddenly got on his feet and got back to the pool. I still wonder if he noticed what I was trying to do and that this was his way to turn me down.“

This was depressing. Rin and Makoto - they knew it both. They had to stop talking about Haru or otherwise there would be nothing but drunk sobbing this night.  
„Let's change the subject“, Makoto offered and took the next drink. He tried to keep it modest but he kept sipping whatever he had in his hands.

„Did you ever kiss a boy?“, Rin asked then and the whole situation became weirdly relaxed. Makoto looked helplessly at him and shaked his head. „But you did think about it, didn't you?“, Rin wondered.

„I think I've never desired to kiss anyone besides Haru-chan“, it was weird to say these things out loud. It was the first time for Makoto. As openly he could talk to his very best friend Nanase Haruka, he could never tell him any of these feelings. This evening was a nice change to be able to talk about something like this.

„That's quite boring“, Rin said and sipped at his tea cup. Makoto did not know what Rin was drinking right now, but he felt he could get drunk only by smelling it. Makoto laughed and apologized but Rin just waved it aside. Makoto did not ask back if Rin had ever kissed someone and assumed he would just tell him.

„I kissed a girl once. I think to try it out? It was weird and it was back in Australia. I somehow knew that this would never be my thing. I still thought about you know who about that time and I thought if this girl would have been a guy it could have worked.“

Makoto didn't say anything. He hadn't kissed a girl either and he doubted he'd ever want to. Girls were nice and there were a lot of cute girls hanging around him all day, but he never thought more but of them being the nicest ladies ever, which might not be the common feeling guys usually had with girls.

„Maybe _we_ could kiss“, Rin said suddenly, „just to find out..“  
Rin was drunk. Makoto was shocked at his words and drew back when Rin leaned in. He couldn't.  
There was no feeling in it right now and Makoto did not want to have his first kiss stolen from someone who only wanted to test out if they were gay or some other silly matter.

He wanted it to be romantic, lovely, with the person he loved – with Haruka.  
Even if Haruka was no option. And more than that, Rin was drunk and definitely would regret crossing this line of friendship.

It was not that Rin wasn't attractive – if there was something he absolutely was, it was good looking, Makoto had to admit. This wasn't even a question.  
„You don't want to?“, Rin said, already having tears in his eyes but slowly becomming angry, „Shit!“, he cursed and Makoto startled, not knowing if he was angry at him or himself.  
Before he could ask, Makoto's mobile phone vibrated. Rin looked at his pants' pockets, then looked up to Makoto.  
„Excuse me“, Makoto said smiling politely and reaching to his phone, pulling it out of the pocket.

**Haru:**  
 _Are you okay?_

 

Makoto wanted to answer when his phone vibrated again.

 

**Haru:**  
 _Nagisa and Rei came over to distract me with food (21:32)  
And they try to hinder me to contact you (21:32)_

Makoto sighed and typed a text trying to assure that he was alright when Rin demanded his attention.

„Makoto“, Rin said breathlessly, „I think I had to much.“  
He hold his head and Makoto instantly grabbed Rin's tea cup before he could drop it, put it back on the table and watched Rin with a worried face.  
„Do you have to throw up?“, he asked in panic and stood up, ready to get something he could hold under his nose.  
„No, it's fine“, Rin said and rested a hand on Makotos shoulder.

They waited silently for Rin to get better, Makoto brought him a glass of water and forgot to answer Haru completly. It became too late for him to actually head home so Rin invited him to stay the night.

„I'm sorry, Makoto“, Rin said worn out, „this was a shitty thing to do.“  
Makoto did not answer for a while. Rin had finally sobered up and they got out a spare futon in his old room at his mother's house. While Rin lay on his bed, Makoto sat upright and stared out of the window. It was already dark outside and Makoto partly saw his own reflection in the mirror.  
When he looked back to Rin, he had already fallen asleep. It was weird, but aside from this evening to be quite a bit hard, it was kind of funny, but moreover it had distracted him at least a little bit from his pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah-
> 
> In my native language you "get a basket" if someone's turning you down. This sounds so wrong in english. 8D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was a bit depressing to write but I think it will get better from now on.
> 
> If somebody wondered why there didn't happened anything...I don't think Makoto would ever do something to someone who is drunk. Not even when it's a kiss. :)


	5. Changes

The embarrassing incident at Rin's house was forgotten soon and both Rin and Makoto never felt the need to talk about it again - besides stating that actually nothing really had happened. The next day Rin was quite hungover.He and Makoto sat at the kitchen table together with his mother who laughed at her goofy son. 

At the time they said goodbye Rin still had a light headache but already was back to his usual grinning self. They stood at the door for a few minutes still talking and the moment Makoto thanked him so he could head home, Rin examined him without responding. „We could, you know, meet up more often“, he said reluctantely and bit his lip. Makoto chuckled lightly and nodded, still smiling. „Of course, why not?“, he answered and took off, wondering why they never had thought about both of them meeting up before.

Makoto walked home casually, petted a small kitten on the way. It gave the impression that it would carefreely let this big guy touch it without even considering that he was able crush it with this big hands of him.  
„Makoto“, someone spoke softly standing on the stairs to a temple quite near to his house. He didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

He needed one moment to gain courage before looking up. „Haru“, he smiled dearly at the blue eyed boy, „Hi.“  
Haru did not answer but simply look at his childhood friend. It was nothing unusual for him to be silent but Makoto sensed that he wanted to ask him questions. Where were you yesterday evening? 

As he looked into Haru's eyes Makoto instantly remembered that he had failed to send him a message yesterday and completely forgot about it. He wanted to answer the unsaid questions that were right in Haru's face like he always did but decided to say nothing instead. He didn't know how he could explain why he was at Rin's without going to far into detail. He also knew he could not keep up any lie. Haru would see through it.

„Did you ate lunch already?“, Makoto asked, „You can come over and eat together with me and the twins“, he offered his best friend instead. Makoto sensed that Haru knew something was off – but he didn't say anything besides a light „Yes“ and went downstairs, closer to Makoto.

Makoto sighed in relief and smiled happily at the thought that he would get to share a meal together with his family and Haru.  
Both he and Haru did not talk about where he was the day before. But when they sat at the Tachibanas' kitchen table and one of the twins asked Makoto how it was at his friend's house, he could feel the intensive look from Haru across the table.

 

A week later the Iwatobi Swimming Boys met up to go swimming. Someone must have invited Rin because they met him in front of the pool, grinning mischievous and laying an arm around Haru as soon as he was in reach.

While going inside the fevered boy with the red hair talked to Haru but didn't miss the chance to glance at Makoto to smile briefly. 

After swimming Rin took off before the others and went to jog home alone to proceed to work out at a near gymnastic hall later. His friends watched his back slowly disappear. Nagisa thrusted his elbow ungently in Rei's side when said „Something seemed off about Rin-chan-san, don't you think so, Nagisa?“

Makoto gulped noisily. 

 

That day Makoto went home and decided to send Rin a textmessage. He knew Rin was more sensitive than some people would expect when they looked at him.  
Rin answered within mere seconds that he was doing alright and added a smiley to his message.  
Makoto was unsure how to reply and thought that maybe if he started talking about his feelings again that Rin might join.

**Makoto:**

_Haah, I think it's quite difficult to face Haru-chan at the moment  
_

No reply. Makoto exhaled heavily and sat on his bed, with his back leaning to the cool wall.

**Makoto:**

_It's kind of hard to act like nothing happened (17:51)_

_Because somehow, nothing really happened (17:54)_

_But still it had such a huge impact (17:55)_

Makotos mobile phone remained silent. He put it next to him and took a book out of his cupboard, then sitting right back to the spot he left a few seconds before.  
He didn't read very often. He liked it quite a lot but sometimes it was truly too much for him. Books often were about feelings of other people, but when the heroine faced difficult problems, Makoto did end up feeling sorry for the protagonist and had to stop reading – he rarely was able bear it.

But the book in his hands was a nice book, not exactly heavy literature, and even though it was about feelings, they were not the bad kind.

It was early in the evening but he quickly fell asleep while reading. 

__________

A few weeks later Makoto noticed some changes about Rin.  
Whenever the Iwatobi Boys would do something together he would casually invite himself. They usually thought of inviting Rin everytime they had planned something, but they often reminded themselves that Rin never had as much time as they had to play. 

When the whole group was together, Rin was still hanging around Haru like he did before. Makoto noticed that he still was grinning and laughing around him and always tried to compete with him about silly things. Haru on his side still reacted: First he plainly would be indifferent around Rin, but then started to let himself be provoked.

Also they had their dear conversations and smiled at each other fondly, so Makoto could only wonder how they could not end up together He felt jealousy rise in his heart and reminded himself that neither him or Rin could ever have Haru.

But more often than anything else, Rin would try to talk with him. Not about Haru, but anything else. When Rin approached him and asked about his silblings, his swimming or his day, he answered astound but happily. It delighted him to deepen their friendship through talking with Rin but when he accidently glanced at Nagisa, he could barely ignore that intensive stare the blond haired guy would give him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is~
> 
> It's a long time since I updated and I had to reread the first chapters to know again what already happened. While reading I saw lots of mistakes - sorry for that.
> 
> Yeah I hope you enjoy the chapter. I think for the next chapter a little bit of shit is going down 8D


	6. Maybe there actually is something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa is all-knowing shit  
> _______________
> 
> I'm sorry that you have to wait for so long, I'm inconsequent shit.
> 
> This chapter is so not overworked. I'm sorry for anyone spotting huge mistakes, I'm trying to correct everything later this week. For now I just wanted to update a new chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it anyway :3

 

„Woooshhh“, Nagisa soundly gestured about five centimeters away from Makoto's face, „It's like the world imploded.“

Makoto could not really follow. The boy came over with the urgency to talk – the first thing he had done when he entered Makoto's home was to examine his refrigator. The brown haired boy was able to hinder Nagisa to eat the whole Tachibana's supplies for the week and finally sat the blond one down.  
„Nagisa“, he said patiently, „what did you want to talk about to me?“

The young blond guy grinned widely while finishing the melon bread he found in the basement. Some crumbs were spread around his mouth and Makoto's first impuls was to wipe them away – but he stopped reaching out for Nagisa abruptly.  
„I heard Rin is visiting tomorrow?“

Who had told him? It was not like Makoto wanted to keep it a secret, but he didn't see the need to share this piece of information.  
More like he suspected to see Nagisa's knowing facial expression. Since a few weeks he felt more and more as if it was an unnatural thing to meet with Rin while excluding their other friends.

„Yes“, Makoto smiled after taking a while to answer. As expected, Nagisa's grin became even wider before he lay two fingers on his chin.  
„Is that so?“, he sneakily muttered. Makoto felt his face heating up and hoped the blush on his face was not too obvious.

„Yes..“, he slowly confirmed and nervously rubbed the index finger of his right hand. He couldn't met Nagisa's eye.  
He didn't suspect anything more than only 'meeting a friend' when it came to Rin. And he hardly doubted it meant more for Rin than distraction.

„Makoto-chan!“, Nagisa shouted out and startled his friend, „This is a chance!“  
He grabbed the big hands of his vis-a-vis – Makoto wondered how he was able to almost crush them while being so small and seemingly fragile.

„Yes?“, Makoto asked.  
„Yes. A chance! I'm sure Rin-chan likes you already!“, Nagisa blurred out. Makoto still smiled but felt more and more uncomfortable.  
„I'm sure Nagisa“, he sighed, „that he's just..really sad. And sometimes lonely.“

Nagisa's happy face fell at once and he pouted, poking his finger in Makoto's face. „This is anything but nice, Makoto-chan! He surely isn't spending time with you solemnly out of loneliness. So ruuude, Makoto-chan!“  
Makoto's smile fell upside down – he did not want to implicate that Rin just spent time with him because he would be alone, but he was firmly convinced that Rin wasn't coming over and over again because Makoto was suddenly his love interest.

„Sorry“, he said and shrugged, „but I think you got the wrong idea about us, Nagisa.“ His words were soft but steady.  
„You should be more aware of his behaviour towards you. That's what I'm thinking Makoto-chan! And why are you so against the idea of you two probably going out?“

His face was again, painted red and Makoto swallowed heavily. He couldn't really answer, so he looked down on his fiddling hands. 

 

__

 

The next day Makoto was glad there were actually enough supplies left for his mother to be able to cook something. Rin would be coming over for dinner – but Makoto still suspected nothing by this arrangement. His whole family would be there and they noticed that the amount on stuff he told them about Rin had increased in the last weeks. His mother had asked if he liked to invite him over for dinner.  
„Haru-chan joins us all the time“, she had said with a big grin, „Rei and Nagisa also joined us, but never did Rin! To be honest I almost forgot how he looked like.“

 

Makoto had not thought about it before but quickly agreed with his mother's suggestion.  
In the evening everyone sat around the table, Rin chatted happily with Makoto's parents. Watching him from the side with a fond look, Makoto almost missed how his little sister demanded attention from him.

 

„Why is Haru-chan not coming?“, she asked worryingly and Makoto tensed up.  
„Uhm..“, he thought about a reason why he couldn't have invited his best friend for dinner with his family but another friend.  
„Doesn't he have another date tonight?“, Rin asked and directed a bite in his mouth, slowly chewing. He looked totally unaffected and glanced to Makoto, who tried to hide his astonishment.

 

For him it was a delicate topic to mention in Rin's presence, but he sure looked like he didn't even mind.  
The twins were giggling, his parents looked at him quite surprised. Makoto wanted to sink beneath the table.  
Discussing Haru's love life with his family was the last thing he desired.  
„Is she cute?“  
„Where did he met her?“  
„Are they head over heels?“  
„This is so sweet! Say him we're happy for him!“

Dinner had been a pain. Makoto was relieved being alone with Rin – his parents got upstairs to read and relax in their chamber. While Rin helped bringing the twins in their beds, Makoto got downstairs to search for batteries. Their alarm clock needed new ones.

When he came back he heard his siblings laughing and Rin shouting.  
„You've got three seconds to go to your beds before the sharkboy come and gets you!“, the red head laughed.

 

_____________________

„Your family is nice!“, Rin grinned his toothy wide grin when they finally sat down on the couch in the living room. It had taken quite a while to persuade Ren and Ran to go to sleep and both guys fell more than exhausted on the soft cushions.  
„I really enjoyed being here. Thank you for your invitation.“  
Makoto had to laugh, „You're so polite, Rin. This seems kind of unusual.“

Rin's cheeks flushed red, he muttered something and looked to the side.  
„What?“, Makoto asked.  
„Do you wanna watch a movie?“  
„Yeah, sure!“, the taller boy answered cheerfully and reached for the remote control.

 

After a while Makoto noticed that it wasn't actually the movie Rin was watching. He had sensed how his friend spaced out after only fifteen minutes and got really really quiet. He did not mind, but it odd that Rin did not speak during the film. When Makoto glanced to his friends his eyes fell on the clenched fist laying on Rin's thigh.  
What is wrong?, Makoto thought concerned and looked to the side.  
Had he just witnessed how Rin turned his eyes away from him, back on the screen? Had he silently watched him?

 

Makoto tensed up as well. Maybe he should have believed Nagisa.


	7. Keep imagining things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realizing after chapter for chapter writing from Makoto's point of view, that writing from Rin's point of view is so much easier.
> 
> Well fuck.

The movie was a nice one, Makoto thought. The only way he could even know was that he had bought and therefore watched it before. But right now he couldn't concentrate on anything that was happening on the TV screen.

________________________________

 

Rin had been estatic since the early morning. He would not only meet Makoto's little siblings (to whom he had never really paid attention before) but also the parents. Being quite the nervous guy he thought about what to wear and what to say, but when it came to the moment they all sat comfortably around the table, the subjects he could talk about would arise without him thinking to much about it.

Like Makoto, the parents were naturally friendly and good to talk to. Not once they would be disgruntled about something that Rin would say –  
 _This_ , Rin noticed, _is easier than any conversation I've ever had with Haru_.  
Frowning at this thought, he suddenly got swept out of the conversation. I should not compare, he silently scolded himself, there is nothing wrong with being not a talkative person.

When the siblings (Rin was still not sure which was called Ren and which Ran) suddenly talked about Haru, Rin wasn't distressed. It still hurt sometimes to think about Haru, but after two weeks he finally got a grip on himself and was sure he had to get over it. There was no possibility to make a straight person gay, much like he never could turn himself straight.

So when the topic Haru approached, he was calm, other than Makoto.  
Rin watched his reaction closely. Maybe he wasn't used to talking to his family about Haru since his heart has been broken. But still...

To be honest, Rin was sure that there was something slowly developing between the both of them. There was a way in which Makoto looked at him – so fondly and kind of...lovingly? His cheeks heated up a little bit, and again, he could not follow the Tachibana's conversation. 

How gently he laughed at his jokes. Also they met quite often these days, always having a good time. Since a few weeks the name Haru was dropped more and more infrequently and truth to be told, Rin wasn't too sure how he could have been that crazy for him for what...? About seven years?

He liked Makoto. He had always liked him, but when they were kids, crazy young Rin Matsuoka had only eyes for Haru, the weird kid from Iwatobi who swam super fast.  
He let out a deep sigh. How could this happen? And why would fate let him ignore the one other gay boy in his environment as possible love interest.

 

Well.  
After dinner he helped to get the twins to go to sleep and this was a bigger challenge than every tournament he has ever been in. I doubt that I ever want to be a father, Rin thought in the spur of moment. Still, he was only 18 years old and there also was the question if he'd ever got the chance to be one.

When they settled for a movie, he was more than nervous. To him, it felt kinda...date like. Rin never had been on a date and he watched movies together with Makoto before, but somehow the whole evening...he heard his heart pounding in his chest and looked Makoto as inconspicuously as possible (at least he thought). Makoto glanced back for a moment and he quickly looked at the TV again. The air got thick with tension and at one point Rin got up and opened a window, because he couldn't bear not moving.

 

Being back to his seat he sah Makoto digging his fingers in his knee.  
Was there a chance he would finally notice the atmosphere?, Rin thought, feeling hot and sweaty.  
I want to kiss him, he thought, eyeing him from the side, then turning his whole face towards his friend.  
Maybe he wants to kiss me too, he thought, mind spinning. He held his breath, looking at Makotos mouth, lips slightly parted. Rin exhaled a stuttering breath, unconsciously leaning in.

The same moment Makoto felt him being watched again, turned the head to the side, looking kind of surprised at the sight. Rin was gazing at him dreamily, pupils dilated and leaning forward.  
Makoto knew, what this meant. He hesitated, before Rin came closer.

 

His hands were up, faster than he could think, gripping in his chest.  
„W-what are you doing?“, Makoto stuttered.  
Rin opened his eyes again, unkissed. In front of him, Makoto, red as a beet, looking surprised and, well, scared.

„I..“, Rin began, than stood up hastily. This was embarrassing. Embarrassing as shit.  
So he was turned down twice? Fuck. How could he always go around imagine things and feelings that would not happen?  
„I..“, he tried again thinking of any poor excuse he could come up with. There was none and the only way out of it was to get out of here.  
„Bye.“  
Rin grabbed his bag, walked out the door and ran. He heard Makoto calling him, till he got too far to be able to hear him.

 

He was angry. Angry on himself to be such a poor judge of people. For hoping and for imagining things. For developing feelings, because he thought Makoto would maybe have a thing for him.  
„This sucks“, he quietly said to himself and kicked a small stone out of the way.

„Isn't it too late in the evening to lose your temper? Rin.“, a flat voice came out of the dark. Rin looked up and saw a familiar boy who must have been on his way home, back from his date.


	8. Secrets lifting

„Isn't it too late in the evening to lose your temper? Rin.“, a flat voice came out of the dark. Rin looked up and saw a familiar boy who must have been on his way home, back from his date.

 

Rin was sitting at the low table, holding a cup of freshly brewed tea. When Haru met him on the streets of Iwatobi in the night, kicking stones and next to tearing up, the only right thing to do, was to invite him over.

Still, Haru was not interested in any hassle, but Rin seemed kind of desperate and he was one of his best friends. He flatout told him to accompany him on his way home and get a cup of tea at his house.  
Rin hesitated for a rather long time, Haru truly found it a very odd thing for him to do since he was always so eager to consume every glimpse of friendship-ish thing Haru offered him.

But now, he kind of pissed him off. Haru also sat down at the table, watching Rin who wouldn't meet his eye and simply asked, after saying nothing for a while, „How was your date?“

Haru did not react instantly. His eyes widened a bit, his mouth opened, but he closed it soon after and decided to say nothing. Silently drinking his tea and waiting for Rin to tell him what he really wanted to tell.

Since he would have to wait for Rin to open up, Haru decided that he could as well start cooking. He was quite hungry and Rin never minded when he was over at his house. Haru stood up and got to the kitchen, with his back to Rin.

„I love you.“

 

It was just one sentence that tore the silence apart. Shortly after the house was, again, filled with silence. Haru had stopped midway in his motions, still not facing Rin. His tongue was heavy, lying in his mouth while he tried to find the right thing to say.

„I'm s-..“  
„Don't say that you're fucking sorry, Haru“, Rin interrupted harshly, but gulped when Haru finally turned around to meet his eye.

„I'm not gay.“, he said without any emotion in his face, but in his eyes there were so many more emotions kept hidden. Rin knew by now. Suprise, confusion, and allthough he didn't want him to feel sorry, there was sadness. He was so sorry, and Rin didn't want him to feel that way.

„I kind of knew“, Rin laughed, breathlessly, clenching his wrist and reopening it, „I knew the only thing you'd ever be into is water.“  
„..Rin“  
„No, I know. I'm just joking.“

There was this silence, again. Rin hated it. And even though Haru was the kind of person that never feared silence, he sensed that he as well didn't fell too comfortable.  
„I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. You know, I never planned to confess to you, but I want to get over it.“

Haru silently watched him while sitting down again, his eyes blue as always. Those eyes that Rin loved so much, that Makoto loved as well. Heat and anger slowly crept up his throat. He felt a sting in his eyes and the pain in his chest, as if there were actual physical pain. 

„I'll go make us some mackerel“, Haru simply said after a while and stood up, returning to the kitchen and taking an apron from his kitchen drawer.  
The sudden anger ebbed away and Rin laughed, wiping his arm on his face, and continued giggling in a low voice.

„You can stay over if you want.“  
„Really, Haru. You're so weird. I don't think anyone would offer their gay friend who heavily crushes on them to stay overnight.“, Rin laughed a little bit more. His friend took some mackerel out of the fridge and put it in a pan, before answering.  
„Rin“, he said seriously, „You're still my friend. Nothing changes.“

 

A new rise of feelings washed over him. Rin started crying.  
„Fuck“, he chocked, „I really fucking love you and your dumb face and your dumb love for mackerel.“  
Haru almost dropped his essential mackerel, put it down gently after he catched it and promptly walked back to the dining room, striding around the table to put his arms hesitantly around his sobbing friend.  
„I'm sorry. Rin.“

 

After a while Rin was back on his way home, glad for the second time this evening that he didn't meet Makoto again.  
When Rin had calmed down at Haru's home, they ate and talked a little about nothing and everything. Weird, not because there was tension or anything, but because Haru actually tried to hold the conversation for once.

 

He was _really_ sorry.

 

Rin didn't tell him that he was not the only thing who left him heartbroken.

 

But Haru figured out.  
It was something blind people could have seen, the next time all of his friends met together.  
Everytime Rin were more than a second alone with Makoto, he suddenly dropped something, stumbled or backed away more than obviously.  
What an Idiot, Haru thought. 

 

„You like Makoto?“, he asked him directly.  
„W-what? S-seriously, Haru!“  
„Don't lie, Rin“, he told in a serious tone. 

It was weird with Haru knowing that Rin was gay and that he somehow liked Makoto. On top of knowing that he had had a crush on him as well.  
Even better was the fact that he now had a secret agent concerning the Tachibana-Makoto-case.  
Haru knew more about him than Rin ever would learn and he didn't hesitate for long to tell Haru everything that happened between him and Makoto.

„I'm serious, Rin. I don't know if Makoto is gay.“  
Rin laughed. There was one thing he didn't tell Haru about. If Makoto didn't want to share his secret with him, he never would say something. Still, he could not be sure if Haru wasn't the only exception for Makoto.  
„Why are you laughing?“, he asked, irritated.  
„I....am..just happy you want to help me.“

Haru didn't respond, turning his head to the wall, then smiling one of his small smiles, that normally send shivers through Rin's body. He still liked his smile, his face, his features and his personality – he couldn't help it. But he noticed that it got better, little by little.

„But now tell me for once about the girl you've been seeing. Nobody knows something about her! I didn't see any pictures! You sure she does exist?“, Rin was teasing grinningly and Haru shot him an annoying look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haru is official captain on the Makorin-ship


	9. Dragging along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this chapter is super short but I'm feeling guilty for not uploading anything in the last months I guess  
> I'm currently running out of ideas and I need to think more about the story but recently I've got to much work to do :/
> 
> so sorry for anyone waiting for this fanfic to update D: but i will definitely finish it one day.   
> <3 thanks for your kudos

More than glad to have somebody to talk, Rin recently stayed over more and more often at Haru's house. After pressuring the matter of fact he got some information out of the mackerel-loving-always-quiet-blue-eyed-boy concerning his new flame.  
It was not enough information to actually be able to make oneself a picture of that girl, but witnessing that Haru could act shy about telling anything about her was good enough.

It hurt Rin, but he could get over it.

This time they went to go sleeping around 2 am in the morning. Rin groaned angrily about the thought how late they stayed up, but Haru assured that it was the only possible solution.  
Rin didn't ask why.

When he left Haru's home in the morning he tried to leave his feelings as well –   
Again, he was happy that on the regular basis he hung out with Haru, he never ran into Makoto by accident and got home easily. He hid in his room, closed the door and got into bed.  
He had to train later in the afternoon to not lose too much stamina, but surely he needed some time for himself right now. 

Makoto and him didn't talk in private after that one incident, even though their friends tried to leave them alone more often than Rin hoped they would. It was so obvious and embarrassing for him and he figured Makoto wasn't to happy about the situation either. After all, Rin thought, he didn't return my feelings.

After that incident, the following morning Rin had turned his mobile phone on again. There were several messages from the previous night.  
First he made sure Nagisa knew that he wasn't murdered or somebody had kidnapped him. Some messages from Rei seemed concerned as well but weren't as extreme as Nagisa's.  
He answered him as well which left only Makoto's.

He imagined him saying those sentences he send him – in his concerned voice.  
 _  
Rin, were are you?_

_Please, come back – maybe we should talk?_

_Rin, I hope you are not hurt or anything_

__

 

He still had those message on his phone, but hadn't replied to any of them – only sending a short _I'm fine_ one day later.

He knew that Makoto wanted to talk to him, probably tell him he's sorry or some ridiculous thing like that, but Rin didn't want to hear any of it. He slowly could get rid of his feelings for Haru, he didn't need to pressure getting turned down again.

Rin knew he kind of acted childish, but he didn't care.  
The next time they all were together, they decided on watching a movie. Haru didn't really care about the topic, Nagisa complained how they should have decided on an adult movie instead, at least they were all 'fine young – and horny – men'. Rei had explained the value of the message of the movie they had picked out. Makoto smiled and Rin muttered how he couldn't believe they would quarrel over such things.

He excused himself to go into the kitchen (they all were at Haru's house) and got something to drink, but didn't notice that someone had followed him.

„Jesus Christ!“, he sputtered and banged his leg against the kitchen drawer when he suddenly sensed someone coming from behind.  
„S-sorry“, Makoto said hesitantly and grabbed past Rin to get himself a glass, then filled it with water. This was awkward.

Rin saw how uncomfortable Makoto felt – he didn't want to be the cause of this. But how could he even change the situation they were in right now? Simply apologize? Then he would be following Haru's advice. He thought of how he had told him that Makoto wasn't complicated, at least not as complicated as Rin was sometimes („Thank you very much, Haru..!“), and how he never stayed mad for any reason. 

But Rin felt like a whimp, saying nothing and standing there, with Makoto in the kitchen, not saying anything, sipping his water. Makoto didn't return to the living room as well and stayed quietly.

After a while Rin considered that he could as well just go and stepped out of the kitchen, just to be held back from the big green eyed guy.

„W-wait“, he said and pulled him back into the kitchen, sliding the door closed. Looking into the suprised red eyes, Makoto got pretty nervous and began to stutter.  
„We should really talk about this, Rin“, he said, getting all red. Red blush everywhere, on his cheeks, ears and even one his hands. How could one be that embarrassed, Rin wondered.

„Yeah..“, he answered softly but couldn't think of anything to talk about.  
His fingers gently ran through his own hair, getting it out of his face.


	10. Nothing bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is a blushing noodle and Makoto get's the stick out of his ass (hopefully to make way for a dick)
> 
> I'm really sorry if I ruined your mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for everyone who has to wait for the fic also I don't really know if anyone is still reading it at all (therefore I'm not doing serious chapter summaries sorry I'm not sorry)
> 
> Keep in mind I'm a lazy ass bitch also I need about 3 hours to form one grammatically correct english sentence  
> Enjoy y'all, it's finally getting more interesting

__**„Yeah..“, he answered softly but couldn't think of anything to talk about.**  
**His fingers gently run through his own hair, getting it out of his face.**  


 

 

His gaze went to the ground watching his feet balancing his own weight in turns.  
„So, talk..“, Rin requested him, finally looking up. Makoto could hardly hold his own gaze but noticed that also Rin wasn't as confident as those last words had sounded.  
„You..what you...did...or tried..“, Makoto started to scratch the surface of the topic both wanted to avoid, „...did you really...like really wanted to..?“

„Yeah.“, Rin breathed out, his face gaining some red colour, „I tried to kiss you. I'm sorry.“  
Makoto fidgeted on the spot, „No, I'm sorry, Rin!“  
„Why would you?“  
„Because..I don't know..“  
„Then don't apologize!“, Rin's voice grew louder. He didn't want to have this conversation but he had to – and Makoto wasn't making this any easier either.  
„Sorr..- I mean..“

 

„Listen, Makoto. I tried to kiss you, but I understand that you don't like it so I won't try it anymore“, he calmly breathed in and out – those words needed a lot of courage and he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear Makoto's answer on them. Luckily he didn't get it.

„Riiin-chan, Makoto-chan, where are you?!!“, Nagisa barged into the kitchen, followed by Rei who scolded him for scaring people like that. Rin was a bit relieved to find a way out of this talk and grabbed the blond haired into a headlock.

 

„Are you already wreaking havoc, Nagisa?“, he said teasingly and walked with him back to the living room. The other two followed quickly after. During the evening Haru saw Makoto glancing rather at Rin than the TV and silently wondered what had happened in the kitchen.

 

It was night when everyone decided to part and Rin left without a lot to say. Makoto stayed to help his best friend cleaning up and was unusually quiet.  
„Did something happen?“, Haru asked after a while and Makoto stopped in the middle of rearranging the pillows on the couch.

„...No. Why you asking, Haru-chan?“, Makoto smiled gently. Before he got back to cleaning, Haruka stared at him for a while, but then deciding that pressuring through tense gazes never made  
Makoto do something he didn't want to do.

 

They parted one and half an hour later – when Makoto laid back into his own bed he thought about Rin – he already consumed his mind a lot.  
_So does Rin..like me?_ , he thought, abruptly rolling on his stomach because the thought alone made him giddy. _But it doesn't matter – because now Rin had given up_ , he thought, _he seemed very determined..._

 

There was nothing bad about Rin. He was good looking, friendly and interesting – the only thing was, that he wasn't Haruka. But the thought that Haru was already in a relationship had ripped his heart out for the last few weeks – he had to give up, someday. That was for sure. So could he start a relationship with Rin? Only thinking about it was weird, but when he considered dating Haru it wasn't that much difference. It would both change his relationship to an important friend.

Makoto rolled around in his bed what seemed for half the night but still couldn't come up with a conclusion. If he only could decide what he really wanted.  
But, again and again, the thought of being in a relationship popped into his mind and maybe it wasn't to bad, holding hands with him...kiss him..

Faster than a rocket he threw his blanket over him and fought back those embarrassing fantasies.

 

 

 

* * *

 

„Maybe there's someone else for you.“  
Haru waited for Rin's answer while taking a sip from his water bottle. If Makoto did not want to go out with Rin, there was surely a long list of people who would love to.  
„I don't know. Who would you suggest?“, Rin asked jokingly, also lifting an eyebrow.  
„I don't know. Rei?“

Rin couldn't keep it in and started laughing hysterically. „Noooo I don't think we would match.“  
Haru smiled slightly, looking down. „Mhm. What about Nagisa?“  
„Maybe we shouldn't search for someone within our circle of friends. That could become way more awkward than it already is.“

Rin's friend slowly nodded and the two boys didn't see the need to talk for a while.  
„Give up on him“, Haru spoke first, „Makoto isn't the right one. And you should not get hurt again.“  
Laying back, Rin sighed deeply. „I know. Luckily I'm not too attached yet.“

But it was a lie. Rin, the deep romantic doofus he was, thought about nothing else at night. Since he discovered that there _was_ something, he barely thought about anything else.

 

 

„You two are together lately rather often, don't you?“ They heard Makoto before they saw him. He got down next to Rin who immediately sat up to rearrange his hair.  
Haru would immediately notice how tense Rin was, having a hard time deciding if he should better ignore Makoto or act what could come his definition of 'normal' the closest.

 

„What are you two doing?“, Makoto asked, naturally curious. He didn't expect Haru to give an answer, therefore he looked to Rin.  
„Just, you know...talking.“ Rin gained a weird side glance from Haru. _Lose up a little bit._  
„I think I gonna search for a part time job. I don't really like doing absolutely nothing.“  
Rin nodded. He had his daily work out and almost daily swimming races with Haru, he prepared for university in his free time or met his friends.

Haru also prepared for his further future plans. There was also a lot of time to swim.  
But they also knew that Makoto wanted to go to a regular university, even if it was in Tokyo. He prepared as well, but it there wasn't that much hard work requested since he had enough time till he would apply for university. So Makoto felt more often alone or bored – his silblings went to school, therefore even them weren't always there to distract im.

Haru stood up wordlessly, stripping off his t-shirt and shorts. Before Makoto complained he saw that he wore his jammers underneath (who would have guessed). Also the dark haired male was in the water before any of those two could say something.

„So, part time job? Anything in mind?“ Only wanted he to do some mindless conversation – the silence would be annoying and uncomfortable, Rin decided.  
„No, nothing yet, Rin.“, Makoto smiled warmly, then looked away to the sea. He watched Haruka swimming in the ocean, careless on his back – facing the sun.

„Listen, Makoto“, Rin raised his voice out of the blue – he almost got lost the ocean's calm waves.  
„I'll only ask this once – I'm never asking for it again“, he spluttered, talking fast – Haru could get out of the water every second. „Will you give me the chance for a date?“  
He couldn't get it out of his mind – Rin never left the battlefield fightless and with Makoto he didn't even got the chance to try it. Yes, Haru was another case – but Makoto, he fell in love with the same gender before, so..

 

But maybe it was a dumb idea to ask again – he figured there was hardly a chance to make Makoto Tachibana one's enemy, but it would stay awkward as hell and their friendship was still precious to Rin.  
Makoto stared breathless at him for a while – otherwise Rin couldn't have the inner monologue he was having, fighting with himself, with his embarassed self.  
„It would be a pleasure“, Makoto said. Rin couldn't believe his ears and looked at his handsome, slightly tilted face.

 

Was he dreaming? What could have changed his mind – or worse, was he insane?  
Rin stood up abruptly, gathering his stuff and turning away, ready to go. Before he left, he turned back to Makoto: „Say Haru I had to go.“  
Makoto stared at him in confusion, watching Rin's head gain the colour of seasoned tomatoes.  
„I'll call you“, he added softly, then leaving the place instantly.

 

Makoto couldn't think nor speak, watching Rin leave. He stood up as well, walking towards the ocean to get his best friend out of the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its me again
> 
> I don't think applying for any university in Japan is really easy and also what I've seen from the series is that Makoto isn't the biggest genius on earth but to be honest I would be bored to write him learning all day long  
> also he has to start his relationship with rin before they are a million miles apart otherwise there will be no hot gay sex (im not even sure i'm qualified to write some dick action)
> 
> Also I don't think high school graduates have half a year of time to dick around like i had before university but I'm a dummy who doesn't make any researches before they write their stuff so excuse me again
> 
> and I only want to add its 2:36 am right now so I'm allowed to write dumb shit in the summary, beginning notes and also in the end notes
> 
> Good nightt~


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh em gee, another chapter  
> I think it's kind of the longest till now. This or I'm starting imagining things
> 
> Hope you enjoy :3

 

 

„I don't even know what I should wear.“

Hell broke lose the moment realization touched Rin's mind on his way home. A date. Makoto had agreed to a date. Why the hell would he do that? Through the next 3 days he couldn't stop wondering why the tall guy with the genuine smiley would agree to go on a date with him. Before, he had decided on finally giving up on him too, to convince himself it was just a distraction and nothing real (like Makoto had assumed before). But now there was no rejection and no reason to ive up.

For Rin there was no explanation. His family would catch him staring open mouth on nothing in particular and would eventually understand what was happening. Mamatsuoka was the first one to voice the question. „Rin, my precious child, are you in love?“

 

Face as red as his hair would give his mother the answer she'd expect to hear. No more questions needed. „W-why'd you think t-t-that?“, he would stutter while trying to sound angry.

„Did you confess already?“, she asked and smiled at her son whose face would only grew redder.

„No, are you stupid?“, he'd only mumble and look away. A gentle pat on the head, a „do it when you're ready“ and she would leave him alone again.

 

How could one even tell there were real feelings?, Rin would wonder. All this time he figured he slowly fell for Makoto, but sometimes when laying in bed, the thought that it was true and he only imagined his feelings for Makoto because he had to get over Haru somehow would keep him awake.

 

It needed some time but Rin could finally understand why Makoto was hesitating. Now it made him insecure – what if his feelings weren't real at all?

These days he wouldn't see Makoto and it made him all the more unsure – but when he thought about him and his smile, his gentle big hands and his voice, Rin felt his chest raise and fall faster or sweat gathering in his hands.

„You're such a big baby, Rin. Honestly. You pestered him with your feelings and now you're all insecure about them?“ For a change it wasn't Haru he called and invited over to talk about his very gay feelings – Rin considered that Haru had to have some time for himself and just wouldn't voice his complains because he felt still indebted to him.

Crouching down on his bed with a pillow in his death grip, Rin scowled audible at his best bro from elementary school. „First your damn crush on Nanase“, he wailed but sat down on the bed, stroking the surface, „And now Tachibana“, he exhaled.

 

„I already know it, Souuu“, Rin complained about his noisy friend, „there's no sense in making me feel guilty about it.“

„For a change I really thought you wanted to see me.“ Sousukes acted more hurt than he actually was, grinning slightly. „And I actually take the time to come all the way from home to see ya“

 

„You get everything you want to eat while you're here.“

„Everything?“

„Yeah“, Rin sighed, watching Sousuke nodding to himself, meaning he was content. Finally they could move on to the important subject.

 

„Whatever – so you've got a date tomorrow? Do I have to sleep on the couch if it's going reaaaal good?“

Sou, you fucker, Rin thought and also said. „No of course not! As if we would move that fast! What's wrong with you?“ The red head threw his pillow after him, missing his face only because the teal eyed guy was prepared.

 

„Nothing. You both are boring. Nanase is out of the way, what's literally keeping you from getting it on?“ The glare Rin gave him lasted for a while till he shrugged. „Dunno.“

„Couldn't you simply talk to him instead? Why had I have to come here?“

„Because I need your advice..“

„On what?“

„On..“, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, „dating.“

 

Both of them stayed quiet for a moment before Sousuke burst out in laughter.

„From me? You sure?“

„Yeah...?“

„Rin, stop kidding me. Why didn't you ask one of your other friends? I think they'd be glad to help!“

 

But Rin didn't want to ask Haru again. Nagisa was out of question. And Rei? Rin figured he could do it better alone – or with Sousuke.

 

„They're...all busy“, he mumbled, obviously lying. Sousuke sighed deep, scratching his head, about to complain before Rin mentioned: „We also can hit the gym together the day after, how does that sound?“

„Get your ouftits.“

„...Which outfits?“

„The ones you already thought about wearing when you roll around pathetically in your bed at night. Go.“

 

They opted for black ripped jeans and a nice dark violett shirt that showed off his muscular arms – together with a neclace and a silver ring. The shoes paired with the outfit were black and simple.

„I still feel kind of overdressed“, Rin confessed and looked at Sousuke, who nodded slowly. „Yeah I can totally imagine Tachibana appearing with his usual clothes..but all the better! You gotta show him what he's missing if he doesn't take you right from the spot.“

 

Rin squirmed uncomfortable and began to shed his clothes off again.

„So you're meeting him tomorrow? When?“

„14:30. We're gonna meet downtown.“ Rin smirked slightly which made Sousuke uncomfortable. „Stop thinking of Tachibooty when I'm in the room.“

„Sorry. But anyway, I never had a date. I don't really know what we should talk about. Also we're friends it's just..I don't know what would be different from meeting him as a friend.“

 

Sousuke sighed deeply, thought for a moment, then grinned.

„Okay, listen..“

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Makoto woke up the morning of the date, his stomach dropped. Before he even arouse from his bed he was nervous as hell, feeling giddy and excited.

„Is this normal?“, he wondered. It was his first date, so it probably was. But still, the thought wouldn't make him less nervous.

 

When he went downstairs his mother and silblings sat at the table eating. His father already went to work.

„When are you going to see Rin-onii-chan today? Can I come too?“, Ran asked. His silbling reacted as well.

„Yeah, me too!“

Makoto shook is head. „I'm sorry you two but we're meeting alone. But you can come another time.“

The silblings didn't look very happy about that but Makoto couldn't possibly take them to the date.

How would he explain that that to them – that he might be dating a guy? Makoto looked at his mother in silent wonder, how she would react.

 

His mother took their silblings to a friend of them to play before going off to work and Makoto had the house for him alone. It made him even more troubled that nobody was home before he'd go to his date – he mentally scanned the people he could contact that would usually lead to three options: Nagisa, Rei – and Haru.

The last two options were complicated. He assumed that since Nagisa had noticed about his and Rin's feelings right off the start, he might have also told Rei. But he didn't know what was weirder: Talking to Rei when he already had known quite a bit about that situation or talking to him when he was clueless.

 

He also didn't feel like talking to Haru about that matter. He sent him a message casually asking about his day though.

The oblivious conclusion was Nagisa. Hesitating for a moment, he began to search in his contact list for him.

 

 

**Makoto:**

_Nagisa? (9:55)_

**Nagisa:**

_What's wrong, Mako-chan? (」・ω・)」 (10:00)_

 

**Makoto:**

  _.....Why do you ask...? (What's with the emoticon???) (10:01)_

 

**Nagisa:**

_Because Mako-chan, Haru-chan and Rin-chan always message out of the blue when they're in trouble (10:07)_

_(Nothin' buddy) (10:07)_

 

Makoto wondered if Nagisa had needed more time to send the last two messages because he added <em>-chan</em> to every name.

They send messages back and forth while Makoto thought about how to approach the topic. He kind of wasted time thinking since Nagisa pressed the informations out of him sooner or later.

 

**Nagisa:**

_A DATE??????!!! THAT'S GREAT MAKO-CHAN ꒰*ゝω・꒱ﾉ(10:32)_

_DONT MAKE RIN-CHAN CRY_

 

  **Makoto:**

_...What? Why would I do that?? (10:33)_

 

**Nagisa:**

_I don't know what you're intentions are, but Rin-chan and you were both hurt (10:37)_

_Rin-chan will be sad when he gets another rejection_

_but you already agreed on the date so it's even worse when you'll change your mind, Makoto-chan_

_ANYWAYS HAVE FUN (◕ v ◕)_

 

**Makoto:**

_…. (10:42)_

 

It didn't help to read those words from Nagisa – he was all unsure himself about this decision. That he could hurt Rin put a sudden pressure on him he didn't think of before. He got up to go to the cupboard and take out a towel to take a shower. When he got out later he was surprised to see his phone lightning up again with a message from Rei.

 

  **Rei:**

_I honestly have to apologize for Nagisa's inappropriate behaviour, Makoto-Senpai!_

_I hope you and Rin-senpai will have fun on your date! I strongly encourage you_

_to eat clams on your date!It's scientifically proven that they will provide you with a strong aphrodisiac! (11:01)_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Makoto couldn't really decide on what to wear. He didn't want to seem the outfit too unsual from his normal clothes but also didn't want to came off as shabby. He picked a black t-shirt and a red shirt with small white stripes on it which he would wear buttoned up over the black one.

With the usual pair of jeans he checked his appearance in his mirror. It was okay – nothing unusual but he found himself okayish-looking.

 

With a short glance on the clock he noticed that it was already kind of late – did he really needed that much time for deciding on clothes?

Taking his way to Rin's house it struck him that he hadn't really thought of what they could do on their date – but came to the conclusion that maybe Rin already had a plan.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
„He'll be here in a few minutes. How do I look?“

„Great, Rin. You also looked great five minutes before. Just calm down, you're meeting him all the time, I don't even get what you are nervous about.“

„What are you doing now?“, Rin stopped in his track putting a few wristbands on and turned to him looking Sousuke in the eyes.

„I'm gonna meet some aquatainces in the area. Don't you worry! When you get here after your date you can fumble your way into his heart or his pants and I won't even notice any of it.“

 

 

„Fuck you, Sousuke! Man, I hope he has a plan what we're going to do on this date, because I sure as hell have no idea...“

„He sure prepared something. At least I think he's the man in your relationship.“

„Shut up. I don't need to hear this from you! We're both men, christ.“

 

„I'm joking. Nahh, I think he's prepared. Why wouldn't he?“

„Yeah“, Rin laughed nervously when he heard the doorbell ring, „Why wouldn't he?“, he repeated, walking off to the door to open it for Makoto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhh, so next time they'll finally have their long awaited date~


End file.
